


Fall With You

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Kei and his far too excitable boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Fallen for (and With) You

Kei straightens with a sigh and leans against the rake in his hand. He wipes his sleeve against his forehead and looks at the truly enormous pile of leaves at his feet. Raking his backyard is a hard job since it's so large, but he's done with it now, aside from scooping the leaves into a bag to dispose of.

That is, until he hears an ominous noise coming from the front of the house. Last he saw, Hinata was begging Bokuto for a piggyback ride, and Kei sent them off to the park down the street so he get could work done. He guesses that they've finally gotten tired of being out and have returned.

He turns just in time to see Hinata held firmly to Bokuto's back, arms in the air, while Bokuto runs full throttle towards him. Or, well, more accurately, not so much him as much as the giant pile of leaves behind him. Kei barely gets out a squeak of a 'No!' before he can't even tell Hinata's hair from the color of the leaves.

Bokuto is easy to spot, what with his larger size and bright (but not autumn colored) hair. Kei watches Bokuto laugh before he sees the look on Kei's face and freezes. Kei lifts the rake threateningly, and Bokuto scoops Hinata out of the pile and tosses him gently out of Kei's reach.

They proceed to race around the yard, Kei brandishing the rake high in the air, when he just about corners Bokuto near the not so neat pile of leaves again. Of course, Kei knew that Hinata was being a little too quiet, but he still doesn't entirely expect to be forcefully tackled into the leaf pile by a tiny orange blur. Bokuto manages to avoid the falling rake as Hinata presses Kei into the fluffy leaves and plants a kiss on Kei's lips. Bokuto flops against them, laughs and smushes kisses into both of their cheeks.

Kei sighs again, sits up with Hinata balanced precariously in his lap and looks around the once clean yard. He's going to have to rake it all over again. He’s partially annoyed at the thought, but he looks at his way too excitable boyfriends and feels a tiny smile work its way to his face anyway. They both do look really good covered in the autumn colors.


	2. Falling Is Easy (With You)

After both Bokuto and Hinata get their fill of pushing him around in the leaves and stealing kisses, Kei makes them both help to clean up the yard all over again. He doesn’t really trust either of them with the rake, but he has a broom that Bokuto takes charge of, while Hinata gleefully mans the giant bag that the leaves wind up in.

It takes a while, but eventually the yard is spotless and Kei’s parents will return after the weekend pleased to see how well he’s kept up with it. After they put the rake and broom away they drag the leaf bag to a spare corner of the yard and then troop inside. The sun is starting to set, and it just makes everything look even more autumn-y.

Kei stands in the kitchen, stares out the window into the orangey pink sky and listens to Bokuto and Hinata laughing in the other room as they attempt to pick a movie for them all to watch together. He watches a lone leaf float down to the ground as he hears Hinata bouncing down the hallway past the kitchen. He sighs a mostly content sigh and gathers three mugs from the cabinet.

The pot on the stove is just simmering, and Kei dumps a healthy amount of cocoa in each cup before he turns off the heat and pours the sufficiently hot milk over it. He moves a few things in the pantry to pull out the mini marshmallows and drops a handful into the drinks. He puts the mugs on a tray and grabs a few snacks from the pantry before he moves off to the living room.

Bokuto and Hinata are practically buried under the blankets that Hinata obviously stole from Kei’s bed, curled up on the floor in front of the couch with the coffee table in front of them. Kei gently places the tray down there before Hinata hooks a hand in the bottom of Kei’s sweatshirt and pulls him down between them. 

Hinata nuzzles against his face, whispers a “Thanks, Kei.” into his cheek as he presses a kiss there and scoops up a warm mug. The movie starts to play as Bokuto pushes the button on the remote and hands Kei his cup before scooping up his own and cuddling into Kei’s side. They spend the next few hours sipping from their mugs and watching the movie, eating the snacks Kei brought out as the night marches on.


	3. Falling Against You Is Easy

“If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.” Kei looks at the two troublemakers in front of him, each one grasping the end of the blanket from their bed, and very quickly realizes that he has made A Grave Mistake when their eyes light up simultaneously.

He knows that look. He knows it too well. That is the look of a challenge accepted, and it is bad enough when it's only one of them. Both of them together is a literal recipe for disaster. It only takes a few seconds more for them to turn as a surprisingly synchronized unit and fly off to who knows where, blanket firmly in their clutches.

Kei sighs. There's no way that he's going to go and try and figure out where they've decided to hide it, and now his nap is significantly less tempting, thought the bed still calls his name. He turns and stares at the fluffy pile of pillows still on the bed, and decides 'fuck it' and flops over the bed, curling around a feather patterned pillow that smells like Hinata's favorite shampoo.

The sound of laughter drifts through the door, and Kei hides a smile in the pillow at Bokuto's boisterous laugh and Hinata's high pitched giggling. They really are a pair together, and he's not really sure quite how he fits, but he knows he loves them, and that they love him. Even if they do leave him with exceedingly cold feet.

He’s dozing when he feels them slip into the bed with him, one on each side, and true to his word, immediately presses his cold feet to the pair of shins behind him. There’s a hissing gasp at the contact, and then a quiet laugh from the person in front of him. Kei thinks they probably had some sort of battle to see who would wind up in which space, but he’s really too sleepy, and now, warm, to bother to figure out who is who.

It doesn’t matter, honestly. They are all together and that makes them all happy, blanketless or not. Kei’s sure he’ll get them to drag in back out of wherever they stuck it later, before they really go to bed, but for now the body heat and cuddles are enough to keep them all warm and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


	4. Falling With Your Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my darling Bre, as a reward for writing difficult things. <3

He doesn't know how he gets himself into these things. No, that's not right. He knows objectively how it happens. Except the 'how' is more of a 'who'. Two 'who's really. How exactly he finds himself standing in the middle of an arcade, behind easily the loudest and most annoying dance game machine on the face of this earth is all to blame on his hyperactive boyfriends. Kei really hopes that this at least means it will be quiet once they all get home.

"A mall date!" Hinata exclaimed that morning. "Food and games and shopping!"

Bokuto joins in without a second thought. "It will be fun, let's do it!"

Kei sighed as he thought about it, but he knew that ultimately they would get their way. Now the only thing standing between him and home was determining a winner to the impromptu DDR marathon that started at least a half hour ago. Unfortunately, Kei knew the only one to determine a winner was himself, and that was trouble all on its own.

There were downsides to each choice, but the biggest issue was if Kei chose someone to keep them from getting too sad and not based on actual skill. That could be even worse. The song was quickly ending, and then two pairs of bright eyes were gazing at him for his judgement, each seeming to look into his very soul.

He sighs. "Shouyou. Now can we go home?" Hinata lifts his hands in victory while Bokuto practically deflates. Kei tries to keep from smiling even as Hinata pats Bokuto in sympathy, and continues to talk, eager to head off any moods. "We can stop at that ice cream place on the way back."

They hardly take any time at all to rush to the door at that. Kei shakes his head. What a handful he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


	5. Falling Asleep With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little one for my Bre.

There are times when it's convenient that one of his boyfriends is so small. When the remote ends up halfway under the couch, or when they need something from one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen. It's helpful in other situations too, since being small means that Hinata's also fairly light. Carrying him home when he's drunk or hurt or tired is much easier than it would be with someone else.

It's times like these though, when he wakes up startled, that he thinks it's not so good that Hinata is so little and they aren't. He always winds up in the middle of them when they sleep, but somehow half the time, by morning he's halfway or more down the bed. Kei has started worrying that they are going to accidentally smother him in their slumber, or even squish him in a way he won't be able to get out of.

Sometimes in the gray light of the morning, Kei can see the same fear on Bokuto's face when Hinata is clinging to one of their legs way down the bed, completely covered by the heavy blankets, and he knows that they've been thinking the same thing. Hinata doesn't seem affected at all, acts like it's normal to wake up practically buried alive under his boyfriends through most of the night.

They try to go to bed with Hinata on the outside of Bokuto, with Bokuto cuddled in the middle, but not only is it uncomfortable for them all, but Hinata wakes up that morning on the floor instead. That bothers him, and he pouts relentlessly through the entire day about how they practically pushed him out of the bed. THe next night they try with Kei in the middle, but somehow it just ends in Hinata squashed unforgivably against the wall, Kei far too close and Bokuto taking up half the bed himself.

It's by complete accident a week or so later that they discover the only way to keep Hinata drifting down the bed is if they fall asleep with him in the middle, as usual, but if Kei wraps himself around him, he stays precisely in place. Kei wakes up that morning with his nose buried in the soft orange hair and a sense of relief that he finally got rest without worrying about them suffocating the tinier of the three. Bokuto is pressed to Hinata's back, close enough for Kei to kiss, so he does.

A soft kiss brushed against softer lips, a sigh, and Hinata rubbing his face into Kei's chest, and Kei drifts back off to get some more well deserved sleep, warm and content beneath the blankets in their shared bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


	6. Falling To Your Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series has basically become my reward system for my lovely Bre.

Kei sighs heavily at the feel of lips on the nape of his neck, partially in pleasure and partially because he knows that the owner of those lips knows exactly what they're doing, and Kei is annoyed already. A second pair joins the first, kissing their way across the front of Kei's neck, the slim body perched in Kei's lap where he's sat next to Bokuto in the ridiculously huge armchair in the corner of their living room.

"You two are both irreplaceable troublemakers," Kei began, "I clean up after you constantly, can't you at least attempt to be adults for two seconds?" He can feel Hinata smothering a grin into his skin, can feel the laugh that Bokuto huffs against the back of his neck before pressing another kiss there. "This isn't going to make me less mad you know."

The only response to his words is the kissing increasing in intensity and frequency, both of Kei's boyfriends attempting to smother Kei's anger in many simultaneous kisses. Kei sighs again at the feeling, a little of his anger ebbing away with each consecutive kiss, before mumbling at them again. "Not gonna work. You can keep trying," another sigh as Hinata finds a particularly nice spot, "but it's not gonna work."

Bokuto's put Kei's glasses somewhere off to the side, and the kisses turn less insistent and more meandering, and Bokuto brushes kisses against Kei's cheeks while Hinata gives up on kissing altogether to nuzzle into Kei's side. They're all warm and cozy, cuddling up together in the armchair, and Kei reasons that he can yell at them some more later. After a nap, maybe. Bokuto hums against Kei's neck in contentment. Definitely after a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


End file.
